Age 21
by KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: It starts when they meet when they were 3 years old. One moment in their 15th life, drifted their hearts apart. But Sasuke's not willing to let Naruto go. He might act stalkerish, but his undying passion for the blonde is undefeated. Why can't Naruto see that? Continuation from Age 3 and Age 15, might be able to read without reading those two.


Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rating: T

(Line)

Uchiha Sasuke, the cold prodigy, at age 21 once again suffers under the power of heartbreak. Uzumaki Naruto, the sun in Sasuke's life, at age 21 once again manages to break the stoic man's heart without realizing it.

Being friends since toodler age has ups and downs, in Sasuke's case, more downs than ups. For one, Naruto is stupidly oblivious to his advance because _Sasuke's such a good friend_. Two, because of their **incident** back in middle school, Naruto find out he actually prefer men's companion to women. Three, it was all Sasuke's fault, he admit, but does the idiot has to kept bringing his men to meet him? **Sasuke's absolutely thrilled to meet them. It would be better if they cease breathing when they meet.**

" _I just want you to get to know Sai better, you're my best friend and he's my boyfriend, Sasuke"_ **He's a shitty creep, Naruto.**

" _Kiba's a good guy, he loves animal! I'm sure you will like him too, Sasuke!"_ **He smells like a goddamn dog shit, Naruto.**

" _You never like my boyfriends! I'm starting to think that you're incapable of liking anyone aside from Itachi!"_ **You. Dense. Ramenfucker. One of these days I'm going to throw a love letter attached to a damn brick to your head. See if you can ignore that, hah!**

(Line)

Konoha University, attended by both boys, _and somehow all of Naruto's exes_ , is absolutely boring to the Uchiha prodigy. The university's standard is quite high, as the third best university in the whole region. But Sasuke's actual choice of university is the number one university in the whole region, so this is nowhere near his level, but he can't just let the poor Naruto alone in the wolf den, _now can he?_

Since Sasuke's pursuing law and Naruto's pursuing politics and business, naturally they hardly meet in class, that leave Sasuke with no choice but to stalk his crush. Gaara—first ex—also study the same major as Naruto, Sasuke made sure to always visit Naruto in between class' break and after class. Sai—second ex—pursue art and law, he's actually very good and managed to corner Sasuke a few times in debates, the Uchiha wish he would just get in an _accident_ already. Kiba—the dog breath—study business but working part time in a vet, _Naruto frequently visits the vet for what?_ There are two more guys, but Hyuuga Neji's dating another girl, her name was Tantan—or Tonton or Tenten, who cares.

The newest ex was the worst hell for Sasuke. **His own goddamn brother, confess his never existence love for Naruto, he even asked the boy out in front of Sasuke!** Naruto sincerely thought Itachi loves him and agreed to date him purely because he felt guilty for not noticing. But after 2 months the boy realized Itachi's a walking disaster, and break it off. **Itachi thought it was hilarious.**

Now, a week later, Sasuke's seriously thinking about confessing his undying passion for the blonde. **But the idiot pops out with another man tailing behind him.**

(Line)

"Sasuke, I want to introduce someone to you. You better behave, we talked about this last night" Sasuke calmly nodded his head, deep inside his mind; he's flipping any surface he could think of.

"This is—

(Line)

 **A GODDAMN OLD MAN! HE'S THE SAME AGE AS OUR TEACHER, KAKASHI HATAKE! WHAT THE FUCK, NARUTO!**

(Line)

"Well, it was _nice_ meeting you, but I have to go" despite the storm ongoing in his heart and mind, Sasuke's voice gave out nothing, there's no way he's going to let out any weakness in front of this villain.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke, I didn't know you were busy" Naruto said apologetically, feeling bad that he might be bothering his friend.

"It's okay, Naruto" _I'm never busy for you_ "I was taking a break anyway" _it was relaxing until this villain comes along._

"Okay, I'll see you later, then" Naruto smiled warmly, feeling better now that Sasuke's not bothered by him.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up after class, okay?"

"Oh, well, I'm going on a date with—

(Line)

 **Fuck that man, he's older than Itachi. What the fuck, dating a boy ten years younger than you? He's a pervert; I have to make him go away. First, I need to find his work place and house. I can ask Itachi, he will help since it will be entertaining. Fuck my brother, why won't he help me get together with Naruto—**

(Line)

After dating for 4 months, Sasuke managed to find a flaw in their relationship. _Of course he drops the bomb._ The break was unexpectedly clean, the Uchiha hoped the man would lash out or get violent— _so he can protect Naruto, it will be amazing—_ but both sides were very calm and understanding. Later that night, Naruto bawl his eyes in his room, with Sasuke by his side.

"Naruto, you shouldn't cry over that man. Let him go, you said you wanted him to be happy, right?"

"But, Sasuke, I just—I love him so much" **Why.**

"So let him go, he's better with his wife"

"Am I not good enough? Do you think his wife's better than me, 'suke?" **No, Naruto..**

"Just, stop thinking about him, Naruto. Think about your study, think about me—"

"You're avoiding my question, Sasuke" Naruto frowns at his friend, a little angry at his lack of answer.

"No, Naruto, you're better, of course—"

"Then why won't he choose me!" **Why..**

(Line)

Uchiha Sasuke's a cold, stoic and calm person. He hardly shows any emotions to public. Many women longs after him, wish he would spare them a glance, and want to be with him. His feeling for his childhood friend is not known to many, and he wish to keep it that way until he could confess his undying love to Naruto.

For 18 years he failed to confess at every chance, but he stays loyal to his friend anyway. At age 21, he thought his moment finally comes, but then, just like that time in middle school, he failed it badly.

(Line)

"How long do I have to keep doing this? I just can't anymore, Naruto. Please, look only at me!"

"Sasuke..?" Naruto slowly back away from his friend, Sasuke suddenly throw his pillow with such force, and it scares the blonde. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong, Naruto. Why can't you see everything I have done for you! Look at me!" the raven grabbed his shoulder and pushed him onto the floor strongly. Quickly, in reflect, the blonde pushed his friend away and punched his head.

"Sasuke!"

" **WHY WON'T YOU CHOOSE ME, NARUTO!"**


End file.
